Serpiente disfrazada de leona
by Mrs. Marple Poirot
Summary: Aunque sea una serpiente, guarda un oscuro secreto.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

No era más que la inmundicia de la sociedad, la escoria, basura que había que eliminar.

Entonces, si eso era...¿porqué Nagini no podía dejar de mirarla cada vez que se encontraban?

La llamaban Hermione Granger, y al parecer era la más ferviente enemiga de su amo, Lord Voldemort, y si era la enemiga de su amo, también lo era de ella. Pero esa maldita Sangre Sucia no la tenía miedo, al parecer, y contrario a muchas chicas de su edad, esa Sangre Sucia no gritaba cuando la veía reptar hacia ella y mostrarla sus colmillos. Simplemente se quedaba quieta, devolviéndole la mirada e incitándola a desafiarla.

Ilusa.

Idiota.

¿Acaso no veía que podía matarla cuándo quisiese? No por nada era una de las serpientes más mortíferas y venenosas que existían en el mundo, no por nada era Nagini, la serpiente de Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, aunque la muchacha lo supiese, ella siempre la trataba con un cariño y una devoción que ni siquiera los más fervientes aliados y siervos de su amo la habían tratado, un cariño, que incluso podría superar al que su amo le otorgaba.

Había escuchado rumores sobre ella y su lucha por la igualdad del mundo mágico, por las criaturas mágicas y seres que los magos rechazaban por ser diferentes. Algunos decían que era la bruja más brillante de su edad, otros decían que era la mejor duelista, mejor aún que el famosísimo Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió. Y la primera vez que Nagini había escuchado eso, la idea de que tal vez la muchacha fuese más poderosa que su amo, cruzó por su mente, aunque rápidamente deshechó esa idea. Nadie era más poderoso que su señor, y mucho menos una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Sin embargo, había veces que deseaba ser Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, para estar cerca de ella. ¡Maldito Merlín! Había días incluso en que se reprochaba ser una serpiente, porque, estaba segurísima de que, aunque la muchacha no chillase cuando ella estaba cerca, no querría tenerla en su casa.

Nadie quería tener en su casa a un reptil.

Pero aunque estuviese prohibido hacerlo, Nagini quería ver a Granger, por lo que, sabiendo que ninguno de los idiotas que servían a su amo se atreverían a llevarla hasta la asquerosa Sangre Sucia, decidió buscarla por su cuenta. Pero debía darse prisa o su amo la descubriría.

No era difícil encontrarla, algunos mortífagos como Draco Malfoy, sabían donde vivía, y, aunque se lo había comentado a algunos; los mortífagos adoptaban con Granger una aptitud muy diferente a la que hubieran adoptado con otra Sangre Sucia, traidor o mestizo.

Y una de las normas que se habían autoimpuesto, a espaldas de su maestro, por supuesto, era no invadir su casa. Sus padres...era algo diferente, pero nadie la haría daño a no ser que fuese en una batalla, mientras tanto, y aunque sabían su dirección porque Nagini había pillado merodeando por allí a Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y a Antonin Dolohov, respetaban la casa de la señorita Granger.

En el fondo, Nagini se enorgullecía de ella, aún sin saber porqué. Tal vez fuese por las anécdotas que se contaban de ella o el enorme poder que mostraba cada vez que se enfadaba, puede que tal vez fuesen su astucia o destreza con la varita, en cualquier caso, la consideraba miembro de la casa Slytherin a pesar de su sangre.

Ahora, la astuta serpiente, estaba tan sólo a unos metros de la casa de Granger. Estaba ansiosa, no sabía porqué pero quería verla con urgencia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-¡Maldición! Era ese estúpido gato otra vez. Como siempre, protegiendo a su ama. ¡Como lo detestaba!

- No es asunto tuyo.-siseó la serpiente con frialdad.

- Te equivocas, Nagini.-respondió Crookshanks acercándose hacia ella.-Es asunto mío porque es mi ama a quien buscas.

- Métete en tus asuntos, gato estúpido.-siseó Nagini con rabia.

- No voy a dejar que la hagas daño.-respondió Crookshanks.

- No quiero hacerla daño.-siseó Nagini.

Y era verdad. No había ido hasta su casa para hacerla daño. Por extraño que pareciese, lo único que quería era verla...ver como estaba y oler de nuevo su fragancia.

- Entonces...¿a qué has venido?-preguntó Crookshanks con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo es ella?-siseó Nagini.-¿Cómo te trata?

- Es maravillosa.-respondió el gato con orgullo.-La mejor ama que he tenido.

- ¿No te sientes solo?-preguntó Nagini.

- En absoluto.-respondió el gato.-¿Acaso tú sí?

Pero la serpiente no contestó y permaneció en silencio, observando al gato que estaba delante de ella. Parecía feliz.

Era dichoso.

- ¿Estás ahí, Crookshanks?-preguntó la voz de Hermione acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

- Estoy aquí.-respondió Crookshanks, pero ambos animales sabían que la castaña no entendería más que un maullido.

- ¡Ah, aquí estás!-dijo Hermione cogiendo a su gato en brazos para acariciarle la cabeza y el lomo. Crookshanks cerró los ojos y maulló feliz mientras se deleitaba con las caricias de Hermione. Nagini los veía con furia, y un sentimiento de envidia se apoderó de ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, reptó hacia la castaña y siseó con ira.-¿Una serpiente?-se agachó para contemplarla, ignorando su siseo de aviso. Crookshanks maulló como advertencia, pero la serpiente hizo caso omiso.-Nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione depositando a su gato en el suelo y cogiendo a la serpiente.-¿Eres Nagini, la serpiente de Lord Voldemort?

- Sí, lo soy.-respondió Nagini. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la sangre sucia, pero también por la suya propia. ¿Désde cuándo se dejaba tocar por una inmunda impura? Si su amo se enterase...además, ¡esa impura acababa de tener la osadía de decir el nombre de su amo!

- Supongo que eso debe ser un sí.-dijo Hermione acariciándola la cabeza. La serpiente siseó con deleite.-¿Te gusta? Lo siento, no puedo comprenderte. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu amo? ¿Tienes hambre?

- Tranquila, Nagini.-dijo Crookshanks.-No te hará daño.

Al parecer el gato acertó, porque Hermione la depositó en el suelo y la indicó los lugares que tenían topillos en su jardín. Se divirtió acorralándolos y disfrutó con su sabor.

Ya era la hora de volver con su amo, había permanecido demasiado lejos durante mucho tiempo y eso no le iba a gustar nada. Se disponía a marcharse, cuando la fragancia de la castaña le invadió y segundos después sintió como era levantada varios centímetros del suelo.

- Siempre quise tener una serpiente.-dijo Hermione antes de que sus labios rozasen su escamosa piel. ¡Un beso! La sangre sucia se había atrevido a besarla. Pero se sentía tan bien, tan agusto. Miró de nuevo al gato de Granger, ¿era esta la vida que tenía? ¡Dichoso! Los besos de su amo eran frívolos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, pero los de esta sangre sucia, eran cálidos, llenos de ternura y afecto.

Hermione la depositó en el suelo y la serpiente empezó a reptar. Su amo la esperaba. Hermione entró en la casa, sin darse cuenta de que Nagini se había detenido y la observaba desde una alcantarilla cercana.

- Vamos Crookshanks.-escuchó que decía la castaña.-Es hora de leer un poco.

Ya se lo podía imaginar. Ese maldito gato en el regazo de Granger, relajado mientras ella le acariciaba al mismo tiempo que leía un libro. ¡Maldito gato y maldita envidia que la corroía de sólo pensarlo!

Porque por primera vez se había sentido querida, en lugar de ser sólo una parte de su amo, a la cual rechazaba. Sí, incluso Nagini se había dado cuenta de que las caricias de su amo eran frívolas incluso para ella, al igual que se había dado cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviese con vida, porque si ella moría, él se debilitaría y podría llegar a morir. Pero se daba cuenta de que su amo no se preocupaba por ella, y es que en demasiadas ocasiones, anhelaba compañía. Se sentía tan sola, y todos la tenían tanto terror, que el beso que le había dado la sangre sucia hacía tan sólo unos minutos, significaba mucho para ella.

Porque por primera vez se sintió querida.

Y por primera vez deseó que Granger fuese de sangre limpia, porque su conocimiento y su respeto hacia los seres mágicos que estaban marginados, era algo loable. Algo que la hacía desear ser su mascota, en lugar de ese estúpido gato.

Pero también sabía que jamás podría ser la mascota de Granger, no mientras su amo viviese; pero incluso, si él muriese, ella también moriría, porque para matar a Lord Voldemort, había que matar también a Nagini, al fin y al cabo sólo era un Horcrux; un mero sirviente de su señor, un simple fragmento del alma de su amo.

A él le debía fidelidad, obediencia y lealtad.

Reptando hasta la mansión Riddle, Nagini deseaba que la heredera de Slytherin fuera Hermione Granger, para enseñarla el parsel y tener una de esas conversaciones inteligentes de las que tanto había oído hablar. Era una pena que fuese una inmunda sangre sucia, a la que los sirvientes de su amo matarían sin ninguna objeción, a la que en el futuro vería suplicar de rodillas, aunque según la habían dicho y por lo que había podido comprobar, suplicar sería lo último que haría Granger. Ella lucharía hasta el final.

Fachada de Gryffindor, alma, corazón y mente de Slytherin. Eso era lo que era Granger. Una serpiente disfrazada de leona.

Por primera vez en años, Nagini se sentía feliz. En la guerra, una de las dos moriría, pero hasta entonces...aún quedaban muchas más visitas por hacer.


End file.
